1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device which combine the functions of anti-noise, receiving radio broadcast program and sound collecting into one unit. It can protect human ears from the harm of noise in an environment of high noise pollution, and listen to radio program or other external audio input clearly.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent rapid progress of industry, current social structure is no more the same as it's in agricultural period. Labors are major populations so it's unavoidable that the labor rights rise accordingly. Labors in high noise pollution environment, such as airport, factories, etc, are exposed to different noises, I.e. engine sound of airplane, engine and cracks of heavy machines, the start of car or motor sounds. Working long time in such environments will hurt ear structure with no doubt. Therefore, protecting workers hearing is one of major issues in industrial safety: The general practice is to ask workers to wear ear seal or headphone at any time in the high noise environment. By doing so, we can lessen the noise intensity to a certain degree, but practically there are some inconveniences according to experience. First, in working environment, noise intensity varies from time to time. Either ear seals or headphones can only provide noise proof effectiveness with a fixed range. Their protection effectiveness will be greatly discounted and will be dissatisfying when there are some sudden high-intensity noises, which will cause chronic harm to ears, furthermore, communications in this environment will be another issue. Due to the noise interruption and the protection of ear seal or headphone, people can not communicate in an effective way. They can communicate each other only in a very close distance or by removing ear seals or headphone. So, it's very inconvenient, let alone listening to radio or external sound by headphone. To sum up, the used way to prevent noise for protection did not consider the convenience I usage and appliance and the protection effect is also poor, which did dissatisfy end users.